


Best Man

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Adultery, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Kyle Broflovski, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cheating, Coming Out, F/M, Feel-good, Finding Acceptance, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Going Home, Homophobia, Jealousy, Kyle's a lawyer, M/M, Makeup, Queer Themes, Romance, Slice of Life, Top Kyle Broflovski, Toxic Masculinity, True Love, Weddings, coming to terms, feminine stan marsh, reconnecting, stan's a makeup artist, super best friends are forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is going to get married and their is only one person in the world he wants as his best man. Problem is, he hasn't seen Stan in over three years and has no idea that Stan has turned his life around and came out of the closet. Things get complicated when the super best friends reconnect and buried feelings become to hard to control.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Super Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I was bored, this idea came in my head, I wrote it, now I'm posting it.
> 
> If you guys like it I'll continue it. I just always like to share my work. 
> 
> I wanted to do something a little different and play with themes like acceptance, love, and coming to terms with who you are. 
> 
> Don't worry I'm still working on my other fics i promise! <3
> 
> If you like it and want to see it continued, comment, leave kudos, let me know!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading!

Kyle Broflovski never knew planning a wedding would be so exhausting! A few months ago he had proposed to his girlfriend, Heidi Turner. The girl had said yes, loved the ring, and told Kyle she wanted to get married as soon as possible. His mother was in agreement with that so as soon as that engagement ring was on Heidi’s finger she was looking for her dress.

Now he wasn’t upset about that he was just surprised how fast it was moving. He wasn’t one who really liked to move fast. He started dating Heidi right after they graduated high school, now, he was almost thirty, it had been years! He liked to do things at his own pace, but, it seemed the older you got the faster people expected you to move.

Hell, he wasn’t even living with Heidi. He had put it off as long as he could, claiming he would keep her up with work or with studying. It had work for some time, but, after years of living apart Heidi had had enough, and started looking for a home for them to live in together.

So, he also had that going on…

It was exhausting, but, he supposed it was time for it to all come together anyways.

Currently he was sitting on a loveseat with his fiancée going over more wedding plans. Honestly, he didn’t care what their colors were going to be or what the first song they would dance to would be, he would fine just getting married at a courthouse!

He couldn’t help but look over at her, Heidi was pretty, she was always so put together, always so confident, always knowing what she wanted, he admired that about her. Sometimes it could even be a bit intimidating.

“Kyle? Are you listening to me?” Heidi asked, gently poking her lover on the arm. “You like spaced out there.”

“Sorry Heids, was just thinking about our big day.” The redhead said with a bright smile. “What were you saying?” He asked, only for Heidi to roll her eyes.

“I was asking who you wanted as your groomsmen. I have my bridesmaids picked out. I wanted to try and be somewhat courteous and inform them a few months out so they could get their wardrobe ready.” Heidi pointed out. “So, what are you thinking? Who is going to be your best man? You know, I think it would be adorable if you asked Ike. He idolizes you so much.”

“Well, I did ask Ike to be a groomsman, but, my best man is going to be Stan.” Kyle said with a small smile. “I have to get around to actually calling him and asking, but, we made this deal when we were kids that we would be each other’s best man at their wedding.” He said sheepishly.

Heidi blinked a bit. “Stan? Kyle, you haven’t spoken to him in like three years. You don’t even know what he’s doing these days. Why are you going to have someone who has been absent in your life have such an important role in our wedding?”

“Because he’s my best friend, just because we haven’t spoken for awhile, doesn’t mean the guy doesn’t mean the world to me.” Kyle pointed out. “He had some issues he had to work out… I’m not surprised we haven’t talked because of that.”

“Issues being he drank himself into a gutter.” Heidi grumbled. “Last time we saw him he had just gotten out of jail for a DUI, then, weeks later, we get word he gets another one! When he wasn’t drinking like a frat boy he was screwing around with women. You know what he did to Wendy.”

Kyle sighed, yes, that was all true. Senior year of high school Stan had really gone off the deep end with his drinking. He was getting so trashed he had wound up in the hospital getting his stomach pumped. As for Wendy, well, it had been really hard to stand by his friend when it came out he had been screwing around on his long time girlfriend.

“I know Heidi, believe me, I know, but, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t at least try to reach out to him. He fucked up and was fucked up, but, maybe he’s gotten better, I owe him a chance at least.” Kyle said, causing his fiancée to sigh.

“Okay Kyle, whatever you want to do, I just want you to know if he ruins my wedding I’ll kill him, understand?” Heidi said before crossing her arms over her chest. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt… I know you care about him, but, don’t let him walk all over you.” She warned.

Kyle just nodded his head. “I’ll keep that in mind. Why don’t I try giving him a call now, that way we can either plan or move on from this idea.”

He leaned in to press a kiss to Heidi’s cheek before getting up from the loveseat and making his way upstairs so he would have a little bit of privacy. Honestly, he didn’t even know if the number he had for Stan was still good. He opened his bedroom door and sat down, grabbing his phone and looking at it. He couldn’t help but feel himself get butterflies in his stomach. It had been so long since he had heard Stan’s voice.

Stan Marsh… He never could really put a finger on what the man was to him. His feelings for Stan always felt deeper than just mere friendship, but, he always pushed that to the back of his mind.

Kyle shook his head and decided to just bite the bullet. Dialing the number he had in his phone for Stan, he waited with baited breath for someone to answer. Maybe he wouldn’t… Maybe this wasn’t even his number anymore…

_“Hello?”_

The redhead felt his heart pick up speed when he heard a familiar voice. It took him a few moments for him to even say anything.

_“Uh…is anyone there?”_

“Yeah! Sorry, hey Dude, it’s Kyle…” Kyle said, running fingers through his short red locks.

_“Kyle? Holy shit, it’s been like forever! How are you!?”_

“I’m doing well, you know, working with my dad at his law firm, still in South Park at the moment.” Kyle explained. “How are you doing? I know it’s been awhile since we last actually talked… I’m sorry about that by the way; law school was a pain in the ass.”

_“I’m glad you managed to get through law school. Last time we talked you were having a hell of a time with it. As for me, I’m doing pretty good, I’m in California at the moment, I even have a condo right by the beach, it’s amazing.”_

Kyle felt himself smile at that. “Really? That’s awesome Dude, I know you always wanted to live by the beach.” He said enjoying how happy and healthy his friend sounded. Maybe the years had been good to him. God, he could only hope.

_“Yeah, it’s amazing what you can do once you stop drinking.”_

Now that really made Kyle smile. “You got sober? Dude, that’s awesome! How long have you had?”

_“Coming up on two years now. I know, it’s hard to believe, sometimes I can’t believe it either. But, you didn’t call me out of the blue to hear about that, what’s going on? Everything okay?”_

“Yeah, everything is great. I’m actually getting married.” Kyle said, hearing Stan let out a string of congratulations at that. “Yeah, Heidi and I are finally gonna tie the knot. Anyways I wanted to ask if you would be willing to be my best man? I know we haven’t been as close as we were when we were younger, but, you’re still my best friend and…I just want you to be beside me.” He said, deciding to keep to himself that he just wanted to be near the brunette again.

There was silence on the other end of the line before Stan replied.

_“Uh yeah…of course! I’d love to!”_

“That’s great! Listen, you can stay with me, we can reconnect and stuff, it’ll be fun. Kenny is still here and we can all hang out together again, just like when we were kids.” He said, his hand shaking a bit as he held onto his phone.

_“That would be great! Would it be okay if I brought someone with me?”_

Kyle felt his eyes go wide. He wasn’t sure why that plucked at his heart strings. It wasn’t weird that Stan was seeing someone, but, that strange pinch of jealousy crept up on him. He should be happy! After a few moments he smiled. “Yeah, of course, you can both stay with me, no worries. Listen, I can fly you out if you want. Maybe you could come early?”

_“Oh don’t worry about me, I can get my own ticket, as for coming early, well, let me talk to my boss and as long as she’s cool with it, I’ll be down there as soon as I can.”_ There was a pause on the line before Stan started to speak again. _“It’s really nice to hear from you again Ky… I missed you…a lot.”_

“I missed you a lot too.” Kyle responded, not missing a beat.

**Palm Springs, California**

Stan took in a deep breath as he got off the phone with Kyle. It had been so long since they had last spoken to each other. Kyle never said it, but, he knew the redhead was keeping his distance for a reason. He had been a complete mess for any years. He had given into alcohol and drugs, facing the consequence of it. He had gone to jail, he had hurt people he loved, and he had made himself miserable.

His reasoning behind why he was doing it was something he mostly kept to himself. A lot of people attributed it to his parents getting divorced. Some people thought he was just a dumb jock who liked to party, but, neither of those things were what was causing it.

It all had to do with him not being true to himself.

For years and years he knew that he was a little different. That even though he dated girls and was even seen as a womanizer, he didn’t really enjoy it. It took him years to come to terms with the fact he was gay.

It wasn’t exactly easy when your father was Randy Marsh. He hadn’t told his parents or his friends, he really hadn’t told anyone. He had moved to California the first chance he got and decided it was time to live his truth. He had sobered up, went to beauty school of all things, got certified, and got a job as a makeup artist. On top of all of that he met a man, well…re-met a man.

Imagine his surprise when he was working with a client and ran into his old neighbor Gary Harrison. After a bit of chatting he found Gary had left the church and came out as gay too. The pair quickly started seeing each other and eventually started dating. Now they were living together in a cute condo near the beach that they were able to afford thanks to Gary’s accounting job.

He wished he would have confided in Kyle about everything but the redhead had become distant after he started dating Heidi. He knew the woman didn’t like him and was one of the reasons Kyle stayed away. But now, after three years he was going to return to South Park with his partner, openly gay, and just expect everyone to be cool with that.

He could already feel his stomach starting to hurt.

Stan groaned a bit to himself as he cleaned his makeup brushes. He worked with Dior in the cosmetics department of Saks Fifth Avenue, an upscale department store. He had been on his break when Kyle called and now he was just waiting for Gary to come pick him up. The blond’s office building was near the store so they often just carpooled in order to help the environment a little.

“Hey Stan, you doing okay?” A tall blond woman asked with concern.

“Yeah, sorry Jess, just spacing out a little.” Stan said, turning to look at his manager. “I’m actually glad you’re here, listen, I just got off the phone with an old friend and he invited me to his wedding. Would it be possible to get some time off?”

Jess smiled. “A wedding how wonderful! Where’s it going to be at?”

“My home town actually, a little place right outside of Denver.” Stan said, moving to fiddle with a blush brush. “I was actually asked to be the best man.” He added, causing the woman to squeal.

“Oh that’s wonderful Darling! Let me double check the schedule but I’m sure that will be fine. So, does this get you thinking? You know…about getting married yourself? You and Gary have been dating for almost three years now. You should put the pressure on him to pop the question.”

Stan laughed a little. “I don’t know about that. Gary is sweet, but marriage is like…such a big thing.” He said, brushing his bangs out of his face. “Besides, I like to let him do things at his own pace.” He said, watching as a tall and handsome blond man made his way into the cosmetics department. “Don’t say anything to him about marriage.” He warned, causing Jess to giggle.

“I won’t, I promise.” Jess said, watching as the man in the nice suit approached the makeup counter.

“Hey, sorry I’m a little late, traffic was awful.” Gary said, leaning in to press a kiss to his lover’s lips.

“Traffic is always horrible.” Stan pointed out, smiling as he kissed back. “Listen, I have something I have to ask you.” He said, causing Gary to laugh and lean against the counter.

“You want some new kind of expensive face cream? Babe, I keep telling you, you look fine.” Gary said, only to have the brunette give him a look.

“I have fine lines, if I don’t do something now; it’s just going to get worse.” Stan said, before shaking his head. “But, this isn’t about my face. Kyle called me while I was on break. He’s getting married to Heidi and he asked me to be his best man.”

Gary raised an eyebrow. “Kyle? You haven’t talked to him in years.”

“I know, but, we had this whole thing when we were kids that we would be each other’s best man. Besides, he’s still my best friend…I just haven’t talked to him for awhile.” Stan said, putting the makeup brush down. “He invited both of us.”

“Does he know about you…about us?” Gary decided to ask.

Stan blushed a little. “Well…no…but I can tell him about both of those things when we get down there. Please come with me Gary, I don’t want to go alone, and, we haven’t been on a vacation together in nearly a year.”

Gary thought for a moment before nodding his head. “If you really want to go, I’ll come with you. I just know you haven’t come out there yet.” He said, moving to grab the brunette’s delicate hand, running his thumb over the soft skin.

Stan sighed and nodded his head. “Well, maybe it will be a good thing. I can reconnect with people, apologize to people, and…finally come out to them.” He said. “They still think of me as some drunken football player back there, that’s not who I am…I don’t want them to know a lie anymore.” He said, causing Gary to squeeze his hand.

“If that’s what you want then we’ll go. I’ll get the time off of work and we can get someone to pet sit Elway.” Gary said, speaking of the corgi they owned together.

“You’re the best, Gary Bear.” Stan said, giggling a little as he poked his boyfriend’s nose with a makeup brush.


	2. Welcome Home Stan Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan returns to South Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been binge watching Schitt's Creek and it really inspired me to continue on this fic. I fell in love with David Rose/Dan Levy, so, I based Stan kinda off of him. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Other fics will continue to be updated!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are all highly appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading <3

Stan couldn’t help but smile a bit as he and Gary started packing for their trip. They each had their suitcases laid out on their bed, Elway sniffing around, obviously wondering where his daddies were going.

“I don’t know what to pack.” Stan said with a small sigh, looking at his boyfriend. He was excited to go but he was also extremely nervous. He hadn’t come out back home, hell; he hadn’t even really shown his face back in South Park for awhile. Everyone back home assumed he was some drunken womanizing mess. That wasn’t true anymore, really, it had never been true.

“You’re over thinking things again.” Gary said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek. “Pack what you need.”

“That’s the thing Babe; I don’t know what I need! Like, do I bring my own suit or will I get one while we’re there? South Park has no good shops there; I’d have to get a suit at like a Ross. What should we bring as a wedding gift? I don’t even know what they like and between you and me Heidi has horrible taste. Not to mention should we just bring Elway with us because that dog sitter we hired seemed shady and I don’t know if I trust her-“ Stan found himself being cut off by a finger to his lips.

“You are freaking out, Baby, take a deep breath and sit down before you give yourself a panic attack.” Gary said moving to sit down next to the brunette. He moved to take his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re scared, aren’t you? It’s okay if you are.”

“Yes, I’m scared, I’m horrible at weddings. I’m going to look like a fool standing up there and crying. You know I ugly cry whenever I cry, and, no one has seen me cry back there…” Stan said only to have Gary gently grab his hands.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” Gary said, moving to sit down on the bed. “Talk to me, what’s going on? It’s okay to be scared.”

Stan sighed and moved to smooth out the sweater he was wearing and adjusted the Celene eye glasses he was wearing. His vision had been getting worse as he was getting older and occasionally he found himself reaching for a pair of frames.

“I’m just a little nervous about everyone’s reactions when they see me. I mean…besides being out of the closet I also redid my whole…look. I mean look at me, I dress more fashionable now, I get my hair done professionally every month, and I have a nine step skin care regiment that my darling boyfriend finances for me.” He said, before putting his hands on his hips. “What I’m saying is just looking at me everyone in South Park is going to know something is going on. I’m afraid of what they’re going to think…” He said, before, looking down at the floor. “What if…Kyle doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?”

Gary moved to take the brunette’s hand and squeeze it. “Did Kyle stop being your friend when you got into trouble in the past? Did he stop being your friend when you did something stupid? Why would he stop being your friend when you’re finally happy and healthy? I’ve met the guy like once or twice, but, I cannot see him being irked by his best friend being who he really is. Why would he stop loving you just because you are attracted to men and are more flamboyant than you use to be?” He said, before smiling a bit. “He still wants you to be his best man, even after all of these years; I don’t think you have to worry about him.” He said earnestly. “I’m a little surprised to be honest; I thought you’d be more concerned about your dad.”

Stan laughed a little and managed to catch a tear before it fell. “Kyle’s opinion of me means so much more than my father’s.”

Gary didn’t say anything, just stood up and wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him close. After a few moments he spoke up again. “It’s going to be okay, Baby.” He said softly. “We have an early flight tomorrow so how about we order a pizza for dinner and try to go to bed early tonight.” He suggested, leaning in to press a tender kiss to the brunette’s soft lips.

“Stuffed crust?” Stan asked, sniffling a bit. “And maybe some Perrier…and a dessert?”

Gary smiled. “Sure, for you, I’ll spring for it; just don’t say I don’t do anything for you.”

“You spoil me.” Stan said in a teasing tone.

“I really do. I saw the bill from your last skin care purchase.” Gary said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, that’s just a necessity we can’t go without, plus, I’ll gladly pay back whatever I owe in whatever way you want me to.” Stan said, smiling a little as he gave Gary’s hand a pat. “But for right now, order the pizza, I’m starving, and put on a movie, something with Julia Roberts.”

~*~*~*~

“Kyle, you’re pacing.” Heidi pointed out, waiting at the checkpoint at Denver International Airport. Kyle had offered to pick Stan up from the airport and she was being a good fiancée and accompanying him.

“Sorry I’m just…nervous.” Kyle admitted, running fingers through his short curly red locks. “Nervous and excited honestly.” He added, before smiling a bit as he looked at his fiancée. “He sounded great on the phone, Heids, he sounded healthy and happy, the best I’ve ever heard him sound.” He said with a smile. “He said he’s been sober for three years.”

“So he says.” Heidi muttered under her breath, only looking a bit ashamed when Kyle shot a glare at her.

“Heidi, I’m begging you, please try to be civil with Stan. He’s probably nervous coming back here, he hasn’t been back in years, and he’s bringing a girl with him.”

“I hope he treats her better than Wendy…” Heidi added, causing Kyle to groan.

“Heidi…please…” Kyle pleaded, looking up at the screen to see when the flight from LAX would be arriving. He bit his lower lip feeling his heart beat starting to pick up. God, what was it going to be like seeing Stan again? What would he look like? What would he be like? What would his girlfriend be like? Would she like him? He had too many thoughts swirling around his head all at once it was starting to give him a headache. Honestly, he wished Heidi hadn’t come with him. He told her he would be fine, but, she insisted. It was apparent she still wasn’t a fan of Stan or him hanging out with his old friend again.

The couple lapsed into silence for a moment before Heidi decided to speak up again.

“Kyle, I asked Wendy to be my maid of honor.” She said, causing Kyle to snap out of his thoughts.

Kyle blinked a bit. “Wendy is your maid of honor? Well…that will be a little awkward considering the best man and the maid of honor walk down the aisle together…” He said, not knowing how Stan or Wendy was going to handle that news. He couldn’t exactly tell his fiancée she couldn’t have who she wanted in her wedding party, but, it almost seemed like she was just asking for drama.

“Yes Kyle, I’m fully aware of that. That’s why I’m telling you now, so, you can talk to Stan when he gets here. I don’t want him upsetting her I’m already worried about our wedding in general.” Heidi pointed out, watching as the arrivals sign flashed that Stan’s flight was now landing.

“I’ll talk to him, but, I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. If anything he’ll be freaking out about Wendy too much that he won’t be able to do anything.” Kyle said, noticing the plane was landing. He smiled a bit; feeling like the only thing in the world was reuniting with his old super best friend.

~*~*~*~

“Oh my God, we’re landing. Maybe this whole thing was a huge mistake…maybe we should get tickets and go back right now.” Stan said looking out the window as the wheels of the plane hit the tarmac.

Gary smiled and moved to adjust the button up shirt he was wearing. He wanted to make a good first impression, so, he chose his dark blue button up shirt and a pair of slacks. Stan always said his fashion taste was boring, but, it was a good counter for Stan and his style.

“Babe, you’re just nervous, it’s going to be fine. You’ll be happy once you see Kyle again and I’ll be here for you with whatever happens.”

“I know…I’m just worried.” Stan said, tugging at the black sweater with the word ‘ICON’ plastered on it. He feared he had dressed a bit too different than what Kyle remembered, but, it was best to just go full force. So he had the Givenchy sweater (thanks to his discount at Saks), he had the designer eyewear, he had the jeans, he even had he cologne on, a gift from Gary. He did have a bit of stubble, something he liked to keep just so so, he would never grow a fucking mustache. “You don’t think this will be too much?” He said, gesturing to himself.

“Well, I mean, this is just you so…no.” Gary said simply. “I told you, you could have borrowed one of my shirts.” He said, causing Stan to give him a look.

“As much as I love those little button up shirts on you, I’m not a fan…personally. Reminds me too much of being an Altar Boy.” Stan said, grimacing a bit at the memory. “Truth be told I’m more worried about seeing Heidi again than Kyle. She never liked me and she is probably just itching for some kind of a fight.” He said, before holding up his hand before his boyfriend could speak. “I got something to hopefully…make things between us a little more palpable.”

“You got her a bribe?” Gary said, smiling a little.

“Well…it sounds bad when you say it like that, but, yes, for simplicity sake I got her a bribe.” Stan said, watching as the plane stopped and the seatbelt sign went off. “Let’s just hope this isn’t all a horrible disaster.” He said with a smile before grimacing. 

Somehow he doubted his first trip back home in years was going to go smoothly.

~*~*~*~

“Okay, be on the lookout for him.” Kyle said, keeping his eyes wide. Would he still recognize Stan? He’d like to think so. Thanks to Kyle being so tall he could at least see over the crowds. “Maybe we should have brought a sign.”

“A sign? Kyle, he’s going to be able to recognize you.” Heidi pointed out, completely tired at this point with Stan, and, he hadn’t even arrived yet! “What about his girlfriend? Do you know what she looks like, or, like….her name?”

“Not really, he just told me he was bringing someone with him.” Kyle said, pursing his lips a little. “I guess I should have probably asked about that, huh?”  
  
“I mean it would be nice not having a complete stranger being at our wedding, but, what’s done is done.”

Kyle just sighed and moved to stick his hands in his pockets. Maybe he should have brought something for the brunette, a welcome home present… He just didn’t know what to do! What did you do when you were seeing someone so important to you for the first time in years? He just hoped that Stan had truly cleaned up his act. Last time he saw him he looked bad. He didn’t want that for his friend, for someone he…loved…

He quickly pushed that thought back as he saw people starting to funnel out of the plane. His heart quickly started picking up speed, almost feeling like he was going to have a heart attack. Kyle managed a deep breath and rocked back and forth on his feet, ignoring the annoyed look Heidi was giving him.

He decided to take his phone out to see if Stan had texted him, also, just wanting something to distract him.

“Kyle?” A familiar voice called out, making Kyle’s head snap up. He felt his green eyes go wide when he saw a familiar, yet, not so familiar, brunette walking towards him. It was Stan, he could tell from the eyes alone, but, he didn’t remember Stan dressing like that… He did have to admit he looked great, he looked healthy, his skin looked great, his weight looked healthy, he just seemed to glow.

“Stan…hey…” Kyle said, going over to the other man and not knowing how to greet him. “How was your trip?” He asked, watching as the brunette managed a small smile.

“Oh, it was great, for the most part; I’ve never been a huge fan of flying.” Stan said, biting his lower lip. This all felt so awkward! “Um, thanks so much for inviting me here for this.” He said, before giving a friendly wave to Heidi who just looked at him strangely. “Congrats by the way. Look at you getting married, all grown up and everything.” He said, wanting to punch himself for how stupid that sounded! This was Kyle! No matter how tall he was now, or, how good he looked with facial hair, or, the fact he still smelled the same, changed any of that.

“Nice to see you again Stan you look…good…different…” Heidi managed to say, going to stand by her fiancé. “So, where is your girlfriend?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Stan could say anything Gary made his way over to him, handing him a bag. “You forgot your lotion on the plane.” He said, before looking at the other couple with a smile. He managed to grab Stan’s hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

“Oh…um…this is Gary…” Stan managed to say, looking at the blond man and smiling at the comforting gesture. “He’s my…partner.”

“Partner?” Kyle said, very confused as to what was going on. “Like business partner?” He said, not knowing really what was going on.

“No…he’s my…boyfriend…” Stan said, his cheeks flushing a bit. “Gary, this is Kyle and Heidi…I know you met Kyle once like a thousand years ago, but…” He trailed off only to have the blond man smile.

“It’s nice to meet you both. Thanks for letting me tag along with Stan.” Gary said, holding his hand out. He got a shake from Heidi, but, it took a bit longer for Kyle to take his hand. After a few moments the two shared a firm handshake. “I’m gonna go grab our bags.” He said, looking at Stan and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Gary quickly went to grab a cart to haul their luggage and Stan was left alone with Kyle and Heidi. The trio all looked at each other before Stan could manage to say something.

“So…yay for weddings!” Stan managed to cry out, wanting to die on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the look right from the show. I love this sweater and I want it
> 
> https://www.popsugar.com/fashion/photo-gallery/47231713/image/47381144/David-Rose-Icon-Sweater-on-Schitt-Creek


End file.
